Eternity
by blackkyu
Summary: Danny was a hero, but not just any hero, the WORLDS hero, and thus he had no privacy, and it was driving him absolutely insane, that is, until an abandoned park and a strange boy changed his life forever.
1. Paths

**Chapter One: Paths**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny wasn't all that sure he liked being famous anymore. Sure it was nice, no longer having to run for his life, hoping that today was not the day the legions of random Ghost Hunters didn't suddenly become smart and actually succeed in tearing him apart "molecule by molecule". And he absolutely adored the fact that he could now fly anywhere without having to worry about stealth. But, even that was being interfered with.

Planes stalked him!

People followed him around everywhere!

He couldn't even so much as step in a pizza joint without people jumping all over him, and forget calling, he'd had his order recorded and used in a blasted advertisement! No idea how that worked, but it certainly brought the store heap loads of customers.

Thankfully his famousness allowed him some leeway. Enough to go to outer space and drag back a certain…thing…without being questioned.

Needless to say Sam and Tucker weren't exactly ecstatic about what he brought back, and neither were his parents. But he'd have felt like a murderer, no matter how indirect the death would have been, no one could seriously expect someone to survive in outer space for long, it was a death sentence. And Danny had no intention of being involved in such a thing.

So he did the only logical thing, and brought Vlad home.

Keeping the arch-nemesis of the entire world hidden was hard, but even more so when said nemesis insisted on heading off to some place unknown.

It didn't help that the man got better at sneaking away as the day's passed, and due to the fact that he'd yet to gain back all his powers, no one saw him as a threat, so none chased him…and Danny's fans kept him so busy, and with no random ghost attacks he had no excuses for randomly vanishing on them.

Today he'd actually managed to get away. Hidden within a park long forgotten within the depths of some random forest Danny sat on a moss covered log and sighed. Shoulder slumping and eyes drooping, somehow being famous seemed more tiring then being hated.

After a while he began to doze, the calm winds soothing and the bright sun relaxing.

The sound of crunching leaves broke his peaceful doze.

Glancing up through hooded eyes Danny blinked as the boy before him smiled softly, shoulder length light brown hair and gentle blue eyes almost shinning under the sun.

"Am I intruding?" the boy asked, voice as soft as his appearance.

"Nah," Danny shrugged, used to random people intruding on his personal space, "care to have a seat? You're kind of blocking the sun."

The boy chuckled and moved like the wind, practically gliding to the log.

"You probably already know this," Danny began after a moment of silence, "but I'm Danny Fenton-Phantom, and you?"

The boy cocked his head to the side in slight confusion, appearing not to recognize something, but smiled nonetheless, "I'm Joey."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**One REVIEW and I'll update this weird thing. Things will be explained as the story goes on. **


	2. Talk

**Chapter Two: Talk**

Danny hadn't meant to tell Joey anything, hell, he hadn't meant to even speak! But the boy's silence coupled with the calming effect of the abandoned park made him drop his guard. Besides, the boy was harmless, compared to the world's savior anyway. And even if the kid did wind up telling someone, Danny could easily proclaim it was some sort of plot, and who would the people believe, him, the Hero, or Joey, the random kid?

…not that Danny would actually ever do such a thing, mind you, but let's pretend he would, for his own peace of mind.

In the end, Danny wound up telling Joey everything.

From how he became a ghost, to how he saved Vlad, the boy only ever listened with a soft smile, and once Danny was done talking he asked a simple question. "If Vlad's like you, part ghost, then how could he die while being in outer space, you can't kill the dead."

Danny shrugged, "I'm not sure how it works, and originally I thought the same, but Clockwork told me something rather…interesting."

Joey blinked in response, blue eyes practically shinning with curiosity, and the hero couldn't help the small smile that split across his lips, even though what he was about to say was rather…depressing.

"It's _because_ we're only half-ghosts. Dying doesn't change much, but because we are still _half_ _alive_, we can still die…the rest of the way."

Looking up into the sky Danny sighed.

"Without food or water Vlad's human body would wither, we can't stay in ghost form forever, and even if we could, our human bodies would still suffer."

The boy's eyes flashed in sorrow, "slow and painful," he whispered, and Danny nodded in agreement. "I couldn't just leave it alone after hearing something like that, so I brought him back."

"You're right," Joey suddenly declared, eyes brimming with pride and understanding, "You wouldn't have any right to call yourself a Hero if you left someone, no matter who, to such a fate."

The Halfa couldn't help but laugh, tension leaving his shoulders and stress fluttering beyond the clouds. His heart felt lighter, gentler, like it was suddenly tossed out of the washer of life and into the dryer amongst some of the softest blankets and most effective dryer sheets…hey, don' laugh, Danny never claimed to be good at describing feelings, that was a Sam thing.

The boy blinked in confusion, but smiled and laughed alongside him nonetheless.

The day had long ago vanished, the sun whisked away to the other side of the planet, and the moons ever soft glow eliminating the forest in a dancing silver. And Danny really, really, _really_ didn't feel like going back home. But people were bound to panic at this rate. Maybe not Sam or Tuck, or his parents, but certainly his fans…gods, how he despised them.

Besides, he had to make sure Vlad hadn't snuck off again. Though why the man insisted on sneaking off to some unknown place when the whole world would rather see him dead was beyond the Halfa.

The man was cooped up all day in his ex-enemies home, where the love of his life was constantly glaring at him and no one ever said more than one word to him…alright…so maybe Danny _did _understand, but that didn't make it any easier!

"I've gotta go," the boy softly muttered, intruding on Danny's thoughts.

"A.-alright," Danny stammered, slightly caught of guard as the boy stood, dusting himself off before he began to walk slowly to the wood line.

"Can I talk to you again?"

The words had slipped by unnoticed, and the both of them halted in shock, uncertain which one had spoken, or even if it was said at all.

But eventually the boy turned back and smiled, "Of course."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_**One review and the next chapter will be up**_**, also, considering were this is going, I'm making a few changes, don't worry, this doesn't mean you have to re-read everything. I'm just changing the summary and cutting out the first chapter. **


	3. The Sound

**Chapter Three: The Sound**

It never really acured to Danny that perhaps there where other places to explore in the little park beyond the small clearing he'd meet the strange boy (heh, look who's talking), what was his name again, Joey?

But when he returned the next day and waited, and waited, and waited, foolishly hoping the boy had somehow read his mind and knew he was coming today, he'd begun to doze off. In in those last few moments between sleep and wakefulness, he heard notes twirling in the air.

"A piano?" he questioned softly as he rudded at his eyes and slowly floated in the direction of the sound, slugishly noting he was fallowing a path he hadn't even known existed.

He was too tired to notice anything else though, like the rusted lamp lights that hung from crooked pillars of melted black, or the pond he passed, clear as the sky and filled with majestic fish that made colors dance within the water, glittering with sun light and shimmering with scales. But the grass around it was diminished, weeping as their tips bowed towards the earths surface, as if begging some unknown god or lord to save them from poverty.

It was only once he came upon the faded building that he really began to notice his surroundings. But that doesn't really matter beacause his most intellegent thought was "This place would be friken awesome for halloween," of course, Danny had been sure to say this low enough that he wouldn't disturb the piano music as if echoed from within the building, giving the impression of a grandmother idol*.

If such things existed, of course.

With a slightly unnecessary intake of breath, Danny floated into the building, determined to find the player of such an awesome song. As he turned to look into the third room on the second floor, he couldn't help but think, "Of course it was going to be him, who else was it going to be, some fair maiden?"

For there, on a withered chair that looked about ready to collapse, sat Joey, fingers gliding allong omniously black keys on the otherwise white piano, looking surprisingly allot like rotten teeth.

"You know," Joey laughed near the end, "It would be more fun if you joined in."

"With what?"

"With that," Joey smiled, jestering to a dusty quitar case randomly lying in a corner.

"I don't know how to play."

"You'll learn."

And Danny couldn't find it in his heart to object.

0-0-0-0-0-0

_***Grandmother idol: basically a grandmother with a really awesome singing voice**_


End file.
